The present invention relates to a transmission system for use in communicating with a mobile station.
A variety of mobile communication systems, such as a mobile telephone or portable telephone for communicating with a mobile station have heretofore been put into practice. The mobile communication system is fundamentally the same communication system as that for communicating with fixed stations.
A reception signal received at a mobile communication terminal, such as mobile telephone or portable telephone tends to be distorted due to the influence of multipath fading. Specifically, when the multipath fading occurs, a propagation delay between paths increases to cause an intersymbol interference. As a consequence, preceding and succeeding codes overlap each other to deteriorate a transmission characteristic.
In order to satisfactorily receive a reception signal even when the transmission characteristic is degraded, a sync (synchronizing) detecting circuit formed of an adaptive equalizer or a PLL (phase-locked loop) circuit has to be applied so that a receiver becomes complex in arrangement and expensive.
Furthermore, when a modulated waveform to be transmitted is changed with a probability distribution which is often referred to as a Gaussian distribution, a peak-to-peak value takes a large amplitude so that a signal transmitted via a transmission amplifier or the like is distorted and a spectrum of a modulated wave is widened to exert an adverse influence on the adjacent channel.